Shuna N. Hausen
:"There is no sides I could trust. However, I know for a fact that the Earth is in trouble." :- Shuna N. Hausen. Shuna Hausen, was one of the first civilians that was in the legendary One Year War battle ship known as White Base. Before then, Shuna's original name was Shuna Nomura. However, her parents were killed during the war, where she was later adopted by the commander Mark Hausen, and went to the military academy to study and train to earn the captain rank. At the age of 22, she was promoted to 1st rank Captain of Federation crew and was assigned to head to Side 12 Heliopolis. She was ordered to lead the new battleship based on White Base class known as Archangel to fight off ZAFT. Shuna is currently in the Archangel development team to assist the crew of bringing new units based on the legendary unit known as RX-78-2 Gundam. Biography Nomura Legacy Nomura Family was originally a family line of various technicians working for Earth Federation. Their contributions of constructing new prototype mobile suits were successful, resulting of creating mass production of the original Gundam RX-78-2. They also helped out to develop the grand battle ship White Base and started the project of making similar battleship class. When the One Year War occured, the Nomura family including Shuna (15) were in White Base, assisting during the war. However at the battle of A Baoa Qu, the White Base was severely damaged and was in the moment to explode. Shuna, who was lost in the hallways was about to get caught in the explosion. Then her parents, Nagato and Shino - rescued their daughter from being killed and managed her to safely get into one left over escape pod that was only allowable for one passenger. Due to the trauma, Shuna was in shock for a year straight until Nagato's close friend Mark Hausen adopted her as a daughter. After Shuna was on rehab, Mark sent Shuna to the Federation academy school and had her to learn about advance combat. Captain of Archangel Graduating at the age of 20, Shuna transferred from Federation academy and participated in Laminate Armor project with nations known as Orb. She succeeded in finishing the project and due to the effort she put in, her foster father Mark Hausen appointed her to be the next captain of new battleship known as Archangel. Shuna was assigned to head to Side 12 Heliopolis and monitor new top secret project units and Archangel safely until she receives a new order. Divine Wars TBA Personality Shuna is considered to be a very patient person, and an expert at tactics. Hence why Shuna graduated from the academy less than 6 years like everyone else did, along with receiving a high rank from the military. Shuna is very kind, cheerful and yet she's always optimistic. Though she still has a bit of traumatic effects from One Year War regarding her parents, she tries to be strong as much as possible. For her, she can't bear to lose people that she cares about. Relations Mark Hausen Foster Father of Shuna, and also the commander of Earth Federation elite fleet. Mark knew Shuna's parents and considered them to be very close friends, and promised them that he'd take care of Shuna until the end. However, Mark also knows that Shuna has a slight grudge with him of making her become a captain and put her in high position because of his power. Risa Anderson Friend of Shuna during the Federation academy. She entered the academy late, but due to Shuna requesting for a special permission to have Risa in her team, Risa was assigned to be the operator of Archangel team. Risa and Shuna are room mates in the colony, and now they consider themselves to be sisters. Quotes